Like You Do
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: Sequel to I'm In Heaven When You Kiss Me. What happens when Lana comes back to town? R&R. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Like You Do**

It was about 7:30 when Clark looked toward Oliver and Jimmy. They shared a knowing look and nodded. Clark turned back to Lois, "Meet me outside in ten minutes." He told her, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking away. Lois was thoroughly confused. She made her way over to Tess and Chloe who looked to be just as confused as her.

"What are those boys up to?" Lois asked as she approached them.

"I'm not sure, but they better know that if they are trying to prank us they'll get what they give." Tess said. Lois and Chloe nodded in agreement. Ten minutes later they went outside to see what the boys were up to. They were barely two steps out of the barn when they were pelted with water balloons. "They are _so _dead." Tess huffed before chasing Oliver. Chloe followed her lead and went after Jimmy. Lois was about to go searching for Clark when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and instinctively grabbed the raised arm, effectively stopping Clark from smashing a water balloon onto her head.

"What do you think you're doing, Smallville." She asked the smirking boy. His only response was squeezing the balloon in his hand, letting the water fall over her head. "You're dead, Smallville!" he started running away but Lois kicked his feet out from under him and he fell onto his back. Before he could get up Lois went over to him and straddled his torso.

"Lois, what…" he saw her pull out a sharpie, "where…"

"Oh, please, Smallville. It was obvious you boys were up to something so we decided to prepare for our retaliation." She explained, writing on his shirtless chest. When she was done, she got up to admire her handy work. PROPERTY OF LOIS LANE was written over his heart. "I like that. You should make that permanent." She smiled broadly at him and he rolled his eyes.

"All this because I threw a few water balloons at you?" she nodded enthusiastically at his question. He went to grab his shirt that was lying outside the barn door.

"Oh no you don't, Smallville." She said, grabbing his arm. "You have to show that off for the rest of the day, so people know you are mine." She smirked at him.

"I think people already know that, you've got him wrapped around your little finger." Oliver cracked as he walked up to the couple.

"You're one to talk, Oliver." Clark returned, turning around to face him. Both he and Lois started cracking up at the sight of Oliver. Written all across his front from his right hip to his left shoulder was, I BEG FOR MERCY.

"Of all the things you could write on me, why would you write this?" Oliver asked Tess, gesturing to his chest.

"Because it's hilarious." She smiled to him. "Where's Chloe and Jimmy?" she asked, looking around for them.

"We're right here." Chloe announced coming up to the group, holding Jimmy's hand.

"What'd Chloe write on you?" Clark asked after his laughing subsided. Jimmy lifted the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a heart. Inscribed in the heart was CO & JO.

"Why do you get the nice girlfriend?" Oliver whined, "Ow!" he exclaimed when Tess hit him. He turned to glare at her but the glare she gave scared him, "Alright, I guess I deserve that. Clark why don't you grab a football and we can play for a bet before the fireworks start."

They were playing for about an hour when Clark threw the ball to Chloe, only to have it go over her head. She went after it, when she found it someone had already picked it up. "Lana?" Chloe asked, surprised to see her after what happened with the super suit. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to see my friends?" Lana laughed.

"Hey Chloe what's taking so long?" Clark yelled from where she left him. Chloe grabbed the ball from Lana and threw it to Clark.

"Seeing as how one of your friends has become seriously allergic to you, I just thought a heads up would be good." Lana smiled at Chloe's concern and smiled even brighter, she looked like she was ready to burst, "Lana, you look like you're going to explode with happiness. What's up?"

"I've been cured!" she exclaimed, Chloe was dumbfounded. "Clark and I can be together now! No more Kryptonite overdose, no more superpowers, just plain old Lana Lang."

"Um…I don't know what to say." Although Chloe was glad that Lana was back to normal, she didn't know how to tell her about Clark and Lois. Quite frankly, she didn't want Lana to know. She was afraid she would try to break them apart.

"I know! Isn't it great?" she asked and Chloe gave an uneasy laugh and nod as a response. "So how has Clark been?" she asked, staring past Chloe to the man in question and Chloe followed her gaze.

They watched as Oliver passed the ball to Clark but Lois intercepted it. Clark was shocked at first but then a smile crept onto his face and chased after her. He caught up to her quickly, grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around. She shrieked in surprise. He kept spinning her until he was sure she was really dizzy and placed her back on the ground, she stumbled into his chest. He laughed at her lack of control and she stuck her tongue out at him. He smiled down at her as he brushed a stray hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. She dropped the football and wrapped her arms around his neck, happily returning the kiss. Lana's jaw dropped at the sight.

"Clark's been great." Chloe answered her question.


	2. Chapter 2

Lana was frozen in shock, with her mind racing a mile a minute. On thought kept popping into her mind, _when did this happen_? She voiced the antagonizing question to Chloe.

"They've been dating for two months now." She answered.

"How did it happen? The last time I was here they weren't even talking."

"That's really not my story to tell, Lana." Chloe informed her.

"Chloe you're missing out on…" Clark's words and feet froze at the sight ten yards in front of him, "Lana?"

"Hey, Clark." Lana greeted taking a step toward him. He responded by taking a step back. "I won't hurt you Clark." She said, giving him a reassuring smile, "I've been cured." His eyes widened at the news.

"Um…I think I'll let you two talk." Chloe stated awkwardly.

"Yeah, Jimmy's been wondering where you wandered off to." Clark informed her without taking his eyes off of Lana.

"Don't want to worry the husband now, do I?" Chloe stated before dashing away from the suffocating tension.

"So, what are you doing back?" Clark asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"Truthfully, I came back for you. For us." She said wistfully, taking another step forward.

"There is no more us, Lana." He took a deep breath, looking down at his feet. "I'm with Lois." He stated with a small smile gracing his face.

"I can see that." She remarked while gesturing to his chest. He smiled down at the writing. "Clark, why are you smiling? She sees you as a possession, not as a boyfriend!" Lana accused, trying to get him to reconsider.

"Lana it was written as a joke, but it _is _true." He defended.

"What, she owns you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Lois owns every part of me; the good, the bad, and-"

"the alien?" Lana finished.

"She doesn't know it yet but, yes, she even owns the alien part of me." he clarified with a small smile.

"Yet? So, you plan on telling her?" he nodded in response. "Why?"

"Because I want her to know _everything _about me before things get too serious, before we get to the point that I feel like I _have _to tell her in order to keep our relationship going. I don't want things with Lois to turn out the way it did with us." He explained.

"If it weren't for the suit, we would've been fine. We would still be fine. We would still be happy and in love." She smiled hopefully.

"No, we wouldn't." he corrected her and before she could object, he continued, "face it Lana, if the suit never happened we might have stayed together for a little while longer but we never would have lasted. Whenever we're together one or both of us ends up emotionally or physically hurt. I don't know about you but I'm tired of being hurt and left to brood in the loft."

"It will be different this time. We love each other and I know your secret. Everything will be great and we'll be together." She tried desperately to convince him.

"I don't love you, Lana!" he practically yelled at her. "I fell out of love with you a long time ago. I was too busy trying to hold onto the past, too busy trying to ignore the changes happening in my life to notice. I should have noticed is sooner, it would have saved us both a lot of heartache." He proclaimed, looking her straight in the eye.

"You don't love me anymore?"

"No." he admitted.

"But you love Lois?" she asked looking at her feet.

"With every fiber of my being." He declared with a large, infectious smile she couldn't help but return, albeit halfheartedly. "I still care about you, Lana, and consider you a good friend. If you ever need anything I'm here for you." He said giving her a reassuring smile and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, and the same goes for you." She said returning the smile.

When Chloe returned without Clark, Lois started walking around looking for him. When she found him, she desperately wished she hadn't. He was talking with Lana and placed a hand on her shoulder. _Oh God_ was all her mind was saying when they smiled at one another. Then her world shattered, Lana rose up onto her tiptoes and whispered something into Clark's ear that made him laugh. Then she gave him a peck on the cheek. _Oh God_ went through her Lois's mind again as she swiftly turned away from the sight, desperately trying to erase the image from her memory.

She so badly wanted to just go home and forget about everything she just witnessed but, she couldn't because Clark drove her to the party. She was stuck. She quickly decided that if she was going to be stuck, she would rather be someplace where no one would come and bother her. But where? Everyone was either scattered about the grounds or in the barn, which left the house. She started moving toward the house when a lone tear slipped down her cheek.

_Don't you dare start crying over some guy, Lois! _She berated herself. _Who am I kidding, this isn't just _some _guy, it's Clark freaking Kent. The man you love, the man that _said _he loved you. _She continued as she entered the house. She moved up the stairs and into Clark's room.

Lana rose up onto her tiptoes and whispered into Clark's ear, "Make sure you stay on Lois's good side, I don't think anyone can stand her wrath, not even the man of steel." That made Clark laugh. Lana gave him a peck on the cheek before stepping back, "I'll see you around Clark. I hope Lois is everything you need her to be."

"She is, and I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as Lois makes me." he smiled to her and she returned it before waving goodbye.

Clark made his way back to the group where they were still playing with the football. Oliver playfully tackled Tess to the ground right after she passed the ball to Chloe, who was being chased by Jimmy. Everyone was laughing and having a good time but something was missing. "Chloe, where's Lois?" Clark asked, stopping her as she ran by.

"She hasn't found you yet?" she asked, peaking Clark's curiosity. "She went looking for you after I came back."

"Where could she be?" Clark asked looking around.

"Go find her. We'll save you guys a spot at the fireworks." She smiled, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Chloe." He said before walking off to find Lois.

He was looking for her for the past fifteen minutes but, no one had seen her. When the next person he asked said that they hadn't seen her he decided to turn on his super hearing. He sifted through all the noise until he heard her heartbeat but, what was that other sound? Was she crying? _Lois never cries. _Clark thought to himself, letting her heartbeat swiftly guide him to her. He followed the sound to his bedroom door. He took a deep breath before slowly entering.

"Lois, are you alright?" he asked. His heart shattered at the sight before him. Lois was lying on his bed, tear tracks running down her cheeks, holding one of his favorite pictures of them. It was the picture from about a month ago; him, Lois, Oliver, and Chloe were hanging out at the beach and Chloe wanted to take a picture of the couple but Lois refused. So, in an effort to distract her from the camera, Clark kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss the two had shared up until that point in their relationship. Chloe snapped the picture as they broke the kiss; forehead against forehead, big stupid grins on their faces, and wrapped up in each other's arms. She stiffened when he called her name but didn't acknowledge his presence. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, he reached over to hold her hand but she pulled away. "Lois, what's wrong?" he asked, both confused and concerned.

"I saw you with her." Came her soft, yet angered reply. "With Lana." She clarified after seeing his confused face. He began to defend himself but she stopped him, "It's okay, Clark. I get it, she's your first love and you still haven't gotten over it. I just wish you would have taken that into consideration before you said that you loved me." she said, mentally beating herself up for sounding so pathetic and vulnerable.

"Lois, I told you I love you because I do. I love you and no one else. In fact that was what I was talking to Lana about." He spoke softly with a reassuring smile.

"But I saw you two smiling at each other and she gave you a kiss on the cheek, which you weren't exactly complaining about." Lois objected with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"We were smiling when I finally convinced her that we were over and she saw how much I cared about you. As for the kiss, she was just saying goodbye and wished us luck." He explained, reaching for her hand again. She didn't pull away this time. She slowly lifted her hand and traced the words on his chest. He smiled at the gesture, "I belong to you, and only you. I always will." He assured her, taking her other hand and placing a kiss on her palm. "Come on." He said trying to pull her off the bed.

"Where are we going?" she whined, not wanting to get up.

"It's a surprise." He grinned and she rolled her eyes.

"And what will we be doing in this surprise location?" she asked folding her arms, looking at him expectantly.

"I don't want to have any more secrets between us." He smiled shyly, peaking her curiosity, "I want to make it so nobody knows me like you do." She slowly rose from the bed and walked toward him. When she was within arm's reach he swept her up into his arms, bridal style, and super sped away from the farm as fireworks lit the night sky.


End file.
